fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwynevere Hildebrand
---- Gwynevere Hildebrand (グウィネブア•ヒルデブランド, Guwinebua Hirudeburando) is a woman who, despite her looks, is actually in her early forties. Born and raised in the small forest village of Waldorf Gwen was known for her talent in the art of fire magic, eventually getting a scholarship to a well-regarded university in the capital of her home country of Caelum where she would study and research the art of Takeover magic. Always being one for trying to achieve bigger and better things, she along with a hired Sky dragon slayer, traveled to the sight of a dragon's burial ground, resurrecting its soul and taking it over which resulted in the loss of her ability to speak and freely express emotions. The payment for her inexperience in the actual usage of the magic she attempted to use. Regardless, she received her power, harnessing the power of Fafnir, an ancient dragon of folklore that was once known for spreading poison fog throughout the mountains to keep all who dared venture away from his lair. Utilizing this power, Gwen earned her spot amongst the Cardinals, pledging her life to the service of Caelum and her people. Gwnynevere now resides in the capital city of Othrys where she had pledged her services to the king and acts as one of his four most trusted advisors. As a Cardinal, she was given control over her own army which she's come to call the Legionnaires, a large group of soldiers which number in at just over two thousand. Appearance Gwynevere is a beautiful woman who, despite her young appearance, is a woman in her early forties. Her height is approximately five feet and seven inches tall and weighing in at a healthy one hundred and forty-two pounds. Long, wavy, auburn colored hair drapes down her scalp and further so down her back past her waist. However, when reading or working she often keeps her hair pulled up into a ponytail so it remains out of the way and not a distraction to herself. Gwynevere takes pride in her hair and takes care of it diligently, giving it a soft luster that is not normally found in the hair of older women. Not a single gray hair has been found in her hair and while she believes her dragon soul may play a part in slowing her biological aging process she would also like to believe that it is the time and care she has put into maintaining a strong and healthy lifestyle that has contributed to her continued beauty well into her early forties. Her face is round and devoid of features normally present on the face of someone her age. Her skin remains flushed and flawless, two large auburn eyes filled with light rest on her face just below thin, auburn colored and often very expressive eyebrows. Her black eyelashes are long and thick, often brushing gently across her cheeks when she blinks. A thin, low-profile nose that is barely noticed above a pair of full pink lips often covered in lipstick, the only makeup she chooses to wear. Her head is supported by a neck of average thickness. Possessing a mesomorphic body type with an hourglass figure, her body is lean and contains an average muscle mass for a woman of her size and workout routine which means she possesses somewhat sub-par strength when compared to men and many other stronger women. Her shoulders are small and her arms are skinny in appearance, once again resulting from her lack of muscular training. Her chest is quite the prominent feature on her body, possessing a rather large DD-cup bust size, a feature of her body she takes pride in much like her hair, unafraid to show off her rather large size via her clothing choice. Which happens to often include showing large amounts of cleavage. Her stomach is flat with a comfortable and healthy thin layer of fat which can also be seen on her wide hips and thighs. Her legs are long and smooth, much like the rest of her body only possessing some minor scarring from childhood injuries here and there but remaining hairless nonetheless. Her calf muscles are quite well developed, her tendency to walk where ever she is going as a result of becoming motion sick when riding in vehicles and anything other than directly riding on animals such as horses. When outside of work her clothing often consists of a pair of khaki pants and white button-up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. However, in the winter time, she is known to wear long sleeved V-neck sweaters. She has a large collection of different dresses and clothing for nearly any occasion ranging from shorts and T-shirts to dress clothes and even her old school uniform which to her own surprise, still fits. Though, a bit more snuggly than she remembers. The clothes she is most known for however is her traditional witches garb with consists of a large pointed hat and a rather revealing black and purple long sleeved dress with matching clogs on her feet. Personality Gwynevere is a shy and reserved person known to keep her distance and avoid conversation with others, even the Cardinals themselves, as much as possible. Being considered the most recluse of the Cardinals, people are often surprised that she is not only married by has a child with which she is said to be very fond of. While she does avoid others and conversation as much as he possibly can, she will do her best to speak with those who speak to her first even though it is obviously discomforting to herself but she will refuse to rush through the conversation despite this. Her exposing and even somewhat sexualized appearance having the opposite appeal to people, her revealing clothing having a somewhat inviting appeal to many who do not already know of her true nature and has had a tendency to cause trouble with some people who aren't willing to get the message that she isn't interested in talking to them. Because of her quiet nature, many often believe her to be rather cold and anti-social. Her nature becomes even more surprising upon looking into her past to reveal a strong willed and often an incredibly open woman. She was known to be very popular through her time at school and had many friends who would claim that she'd never stopped talking and could do so for quite a long time. It is only now in the present that she has is closed off and reserved with very few people outside of king, the Cardinals, and her own wife knowing the truth about her reserved nature. Her magic is just as much a gift as it is a burden on her, the immensely powerful soul of the dragon having stolen her voice and made it impossible for her to speak. Not only that but in order to maintain control of the beast deep inside her she is forbidden from expressing strong emotions. She can smile and even giggle from time to time but crying or laughing loudly causes her immense and unfathomable pain as she fights for control of the still active soul wishing to break free. The true Gwynevere is little different from the one she was when she was a much younger lass, she longs for the day when she had gained complete and total control over the soul inside of her and can once again express her emotions as she pleases without fear of pain or losing control over her own power. While she is not able to express her stronger emotions in a physical manner her emotions have been known to effect her aura, allowing for mages who can sense ethernano energy to pick up on her feelings rather easily. History Gwynevere was born to a loving middle-class family is the forest village of Waldorf in northeastern Caelum where she attended a school known for young mages, her natural talent in the art of fire magic being cultivated and grown the point in which she became known as one of the best Pyromancers in the country. Eventually leaving her hometown to study magic in the capital. Graduating from her school with top marks she would earn a scholarship to one of the continent's finest universities. It would be during her time at university that she would become obsessed with the idea of Take Over Magic, researching and studying every form and style recorded into the universities many books and tomes but showed no interest in learning any of those known styles, the idea of controlling the soul of an animal or best not appealing to her in the slightest. Her studies continued until she reached the age of twenty two when she found an ancient grimoire in the basement of the university which spoke of mages who had once taken over the souls of Dragons. Taking interest in the new found possibility, she began to research dragon sightings, quickly finding that most leads seemed to be dead ends and thus turned her attention toward rumored Dragon Graveyards. Enlisting the help of a Sky Dragon Slayer she followed the lead of dragon bones found deep in the mountains not far from her hometown. Deep in a cave she found the remains of the gigantic creature surrounded by gold and treasures that seemed to be thousands of years old. The soul being resurrected via a spell of the Sky Dragon Slayer to which Gwen spoke to the creature, learning of its name and why it had hidden in the cave. Getting her answers she would then tell the creature of her plan only to be laughed at by the mighty beast who challenged her to try. Realizing the creature wouldn't give up so easily she went to work on taking over the creature's soul. However, her talent could not make up for her inexperience in this case as their inner battle cost her much, Gwen losing her ability to speak and becoming mute. This wasn't the only loss either as she lost the ability to freely express emotion lest the soul slip through her grasp and overpower her own. Having gained the power she had spent years seeking, paying the price of her voice and her emotions she would return hometown for several years where she would meet Annabelle Koch, a woman six years younger than Gwen herself. Gwen would fall for Anna only a few years after their meeting, getting married at the age of thirty to a twenty-four-year-old Anna. The two would eventually adopt a young daughter by the who they named Lynnette. Spending the next five years defending her small village town from raiders and the beasts that lurked in the forests and mountains surrounding her home she would claim her spot amongst the Cardinals during their recreation, showing the king her mighty draconic powers and pledging her loyalty to the kingdom of Caelum as it was the place she and her family called home. Equipment Scalebrand: Scalebrand is Gwen's secondary weapon used only when close combat is unavoidable. It is a six foot four and a half foot long single edged sword created for her by a Fioren blacksmith using the materials she'd gathered from a dragon graveyard discovered in Caelum. The sword is created from dragon bones and scales from the poison dragon known as Fafnir who once ruled over the mountains of Caelum where he would cover the forests below in a poison fog to kill anyone who dared attempt to approach him. The sword being made from the scales and bones of one of the most power creatures known to have ever once roamed Earth Land is highly resistant to magic and as they belonged to Fafnir the scales still retain some of his poison which is deadly when it finds its way into open wounds. Wayfinder: Magic & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intellect: Gwen spent the majority of her young life and well into her twenties studying the fundamentals of magic as a whole. A woman of natural intellect despite being born to a farmer and a housewife who had little to no education she was raised with the full support of her parents who hoped to cultivate her young mind so that she could make a better life for herself. Having excellent memory as well as keen senses that allow for masterful observational skills she is able to retain and recite information rather easily which allowed her to quickly breeze through her schooling and earn a scholarship to the Othrys University where she would graduate with a bachelor's degree in the study of magical arts with a minor in magic history. Her IQ is 111. Sub-par Strength: Possessing about average muscle mass for a woman of her size and body type, her profession nor any of her interests led toward any sort of physical training that dealt with the idea of muscle growth and as such Gwen is not known to be strong, her muscular strength and endurance being her greatest weakness and is why hand to hand combat is often avoided in encounters. However, as a mage, her muscular strength is still above that of the average adult non-mage female with the ability to infuse her muscles with Ethernano and lift around three hundred pounds for the duration of approximately ten to fifteen seconds. Without the use of magic she is known to only be able to lift one hundred and twenty pounds without assistance of some kind. Above Average Speed and Reflexes: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Reserves: Vampyre Enhancement (血液宣揚, Ketsueki Senyou): A strange ability that can be triggered by those who have the blood of a Vampire running through their veins or somewhere in their lineage. Those who could activate this ability were once known as Hunters, humans with the ability to take on vampire-like power for a short time. Today those who possess the ability to activate this do not know where it is that this ability comes from as vampires have faded into obscurity and the need for hunters died out. This state is fueled by the adrenaline produced during combat. So long as they remain in combat, they can use this ability for approximately seventeen minutes. It is during these seventeen minutes that the ability is activated that the user will experience its effects. The most notable of these effects being a severely heightened pain tolerance, users often shrugging off broken bones and mortal wounds as they continue doing all they can to finish off the target of their bloodlust. This ability allows them to remain conscious even after experiencing pain that would force most other to pass out. There are several other abilities that come along with this ability. These extra abilities include enhanced durability to go along with their enhanced pain tolerance. This ability allows them to easily survive and continue fighting even after suffering severe physical impact or falling from several stories, the durability of those under the influence of this ability is said to be three times that of when they are not under its effects. Enhanced speed and strength are also part of this ability, the user being able to push their muscles to the max to perform extraordinary feats. Their stamina and endurance are increased as well, users being able to run at great speed or lift heavy objects for the full amount of time the spell is in effect. Their reflexes are also greatly enhanced by this ability, being heightened three times that as a normal human, thus allowing them to easily dodge attack delivered by those with magic that effects an objects rate of movement such as High Speed or Slowing Magic. When using this ability, Alice's scowl will transform into a sadistic grin that would send a chill through even the most fearless of individuals. She will also lose any and all of her normally calm and calculated demeanor, trading it all for the power to completely decimate her enemies until there is nothing left of them. Alice will refuse to use it unless she truly feels she has no other choice, it is considered her last resort. Harmonic Convergence (高調波収束, Kōchōha Shūsoku): The process of converting ambient ethernano into a form a mage could store within their magic origin is a time consuming one. One that can take upwards of twenty-four hours if the mage's origin had been fully or nearly depleted. Harmonic Convergence is an enhancement that allows a mage who has spent years training and have mastered ethernano manipulation to take in and store the ambient ethernano from the world around them. This pure ethernano can be stored within the mage's second origin for a period of time and utilized later in battle. This process is normally done through the use of meditation, the body drawing in the pure ethernano into their body over the course of this spiritual activity. This allows them to replenish their stores at an accelerated rate, restoring in only a few minutes what would take a regular mage hours to collect within themselves. Normally, taking pure ethernano into the body in any way without converting it would harm the mage who attempted it, leaving them incredibly sick and possibly damaging their magic origin forever. However, these masters of ethernano manipulation have the ability to use the preexisting ethernano in their body to act as a buffer, protecting their origin from the pure ethernano in much a similar way that a lining of mucus protects the walls of your stomach from the acid within it. This pure ethernano will be stored within the user's second origin to be brought out later. There is of course a catch, the user may only fill half of their second origin with this pure ethernano. A perfect balance between the already converted and the pure ethernano within the second origin. If the converted ethernano were to be held in majority over the pure ethernano, the pure ethernano will be overwhelmed and will be ejected from the body. This will cause the user immense pain and has the possibility of damaging the magic origin. If the opposite were to occur and the pure ethernano became the majority of ethernano held within the second origin it would be the converted ethernano that would be rejected and the pure ethernano would completely fill the origin, damaging it beyond repair by even the greatest of Healing Magic users. The user will completely lose the ability to cast magic of any kind forever, being unable to convert ethernano due to the damage caused by the sudden surge of pure ethernano into the origin without the use of a buffer to protect it. Despite the risks, many masters of ethernano manipulation choose to utilize this ability to gain the upper hand against powerful enemies. The utilization of pure ethernano in battle has been known to boost the physical capabilities to that of a peak human and transform the spells cast by these mages into far more powerful attacks than they could have hoped to achieve by only using the converted ethernano produced within themselves. Spells cast by mages the utilize only the pure ethernano stored within them will lose any elemental typing they may have once had, becoming energy based, twice that of the spells original strength during this form when converted and pure ethernano were used in unison. The danger of this comes from the fact that one must remain still to take in pure ethernano, meaning that utilizing spells that rely solely on that form of ethernano has a greater risk of upsetting the balance of ethernano within their body. Physical changes also occur when the mage begins using this enhancement, their body will begin to give off a white glow similar in appearance to that of an aura release but any seasoned mage would instantly be able to tell the difference from a regular aura release and the activation of harmonic convergence. The crushing pressure released rivaling that of a monster aura. The pure ethernano's effect on the body has also been known to affect a person's iris', making them appear to glow. Magic Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): is a form of caster and one of the most basic forms of elemental that, as the name suggests, allows the caster to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the magic truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy ethernano particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own magical energy to burn, instead feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this form of magic it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well versed in the usage of this magic, advanced users begin able to pour their own magical energy into flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown too strong for weaker fire mages to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet. Manipulating the kinetic energy of the ethernano particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire magic has always been linked to the user's own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire magic users can manipulate their flames in any nearly anyway, allowing them to change its color though the color of these flames does not change its effects the way flames found in the subspecies magic, Rainbow Fire. The shape and solidarity of a user's flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons, unable to create the finely shaped and detailed objects users of the subspecies magic, Fire-Make can create. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents through wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Hellflame Voice: One of the most basic spells of fire magic as well as one of the most entertaining, the hellfire voice, often called fire breath, is an offensive spell that has the potential to melt iron as adept user's fire can reach upwards of 2,800°F. The user can initiate this spell by taking in a deep breath through either the nose or mouth, the actual intake being the only important part before exhaling loudly through the mouth. A magic circle will then appear in front of them, the air exiting their mouth becoming a blast of fire after passing through this circle. While absolutely deadly at close range, this spell can also be used at mid-range, having an approximant range of around one hundred and twenty feet, though, its heat is enough to singe off hair five feet past the range of the flames which means that simply avoiding the fire will not always spare you from damage. Infernal Strike: An incredibly basic spell of fire magic that utilizes a fire magic user's ability to withstand high temperatures without getting burned as well as the bludgeoning effect. The user will begin casting this spell in one of two ways, the first being to place their hand over their other, casting fire over one or both of them. The second being to simply set their foot ablaze. The user will then enter close combat with their target, utilizing the flames as weapons to bludgeon and burn their opponent. The actual strength of this attack is dependent on the user's own skill in hand to hand combat, the flames only seeking to act as a buff to their attacks in a similar manner to how brass knuckles might. Flicker: A basic spell of Fire magic that allows the user to create explosions from a distance with the snap of their fingers. This spell requires a bit of marksmanship, the user picking a spot in the air they wish for the explosion to take place before snapping their fingers toward said target. At which point the air within a two-foot radius of that single spot will become superheated in the matter of a few moments before a sudden flashover will take place, causing a massive explosion with enough force behind them to cause internal damage to those standing near it. The flames caused by this sudden explosion burn at a temperature of around one thousand six hundred degrees Fahrenheit, causing horrific third-degree burns to those who make contact. Demonic Wingburst: A basic spell of fire magic that allows the user to create flaming wings capable of firing several projectiles at targets with pinpoint accuracy. The user begins the casting of this spell by focusing their magical energy into their back. This magical energy is then ejected from the body from the shoulder blades in the form of flames that will take the shape of wings, the exact shape and size of those wings depending on the user's own preferences. These wings normally hover two to three feet away from the user's back, preventing any damage to their clothes. They can burn nearly any color depending on the emotions of the user upon the casting of the spell. The temperature in which these burn at can reach anywhere from five hundred degrees to two thousand degrees Fahrenheit, capable of causing third-degree burns after only a few seconds of contact. They can be used to physically attack their opponents, becoming large blunt objects that can bludgeon opponents. It can also be used as a long to mid-ranged attack, shooting flaming, arrow-like projectiles from the massive wings which can fly toward opponents at tremendous speeds, often exploding on impact. These objects can be fired a few at a time but may also be rapidly fired in a hail of continuous fire bullets until the flames that make up the wings are expanded. Burning Rain: A basic spell of fire magic allows the user to rain down fire upon their target. The user begins the casting of this magic by creating a magic circle, whether this circle is large enough to cover the entire battlefield or just the area above the target depends on the user's own personal choice as well as their magical ability. Once the desired magic circle is created, the user can then begin sucking air into the skyward facing part of the circle which is combusted and shot down toward the ground from the other side in the form of a flaming sphere the size of an average softball. These softball sized balls of fire can rain down rapidly onto their opponents, allowing for severe burning and blunt damage as the target is bombarded with the flaming spheres which explode on impact. It is a destructive spell that can be very dangerous in the hands of a novice user as the flames can spread quickly if not kept under control. The exact length of the spell is up to the user, however, the average length for a single volley is about three seconds. During this time, over fifty flaming spheres can be launched from the circle. Advanced Spells Heavenly Arrows: An advanced spell of fire magic that allows the user to create incredibly powerful volleys of flaming arrows capable of burning through heat resistant metals and even banishing darkness from an area for a short time. The user can begin casting this spell in several ways, mentally, allowing them to stand there while several flaming white magical circles will appear behind them in a circle, five in all from which volleys of white flaming arrows can be shot. The magic within these arrows is different from that within regular fire magic spells, the fire being closer to pure ethernano than they are to being flames, similar to that of the flame of rebuke in a weaker form to allow for a barrage capable of devastating opponents rather than a single attack that could possibly miss. The second way to cast this spell involves the user changing stances, the user holding their hands close as if they were holding a bow. Upon drawing the nonexistent string back a bright light will appear in the user's hand as both a bow and arrow will form, this allows for the user to aim directly at a single opponent, firing a shot with pin-point accuracy and limiting the chances of any collateral damage that could possibly occur from shooting several volleys at a target at once. The reason these arrows can banish darkness for an area is due to the bright light emitted from them, pushing back the darkness and even shadows as well as having the possibly of blinding opponents who stare at it. This forces opponents to look away and be unable to tell exactly where the arrow is aimed at. Take Over Take Over: Dragon Soul: *'Fafnir': Spells *'Fafnir's Fog': *'Toxic Claw': *'Poison Sting': Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Female Category:Take Over User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Character